


An Unfortunate Escape

by Tilosaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sibling Love, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), fighting between brothers, thor tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilosaur/pseuds/Tilosaur
Summary: Thor is trying to escape from Sakaar, to save his Kingdom from Hela's rule, but on his way out he comes across something that he finds very disturbing.





	An Unfortunate Escape

Yes! He was out. All the hammering against his cell door finally paid itself off and he was free. Now he only needed to find his way out of this labyrinth of floors and junctions, to a functioning ship and somehow travel back to Asgard to save his people from certain doom.  
Thor sighed. That was quite the quest he set for himself, but he will not give up! He cannot. With new determination he made his way along the hallway. Just when he wanted to turn around a corner he suddenly heard footsteps. In a quick movement he pressed himself against the wall and hoped the soldiers wouldn’t walk along his path and spot him. Holding his breath, he heard the footsteps come closer and closer. He felt himself sweat a little. Going back to his cell certainly wasn’t in his plans and he couldn’t afford a set back this big. It felt like an hour for the God of Thunder until he heard the footsteps recede and he braved himself to step away from the wall.  
Thor let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and continued along his way. He tried to silently open a few doors, but none would open, which quite frankly frustrated him.  
“How am I supposed to get out when no doors open in this damn place?”, he muttered to himself.  
The way in front of him split into two directions and he had no clue which was the better one. While thinking about what to do he heard a noise in the distance. It sounded suspiciously like a moan, a very painful one at that. It helped him decide, he was going right, following the sounds. Maybe it was a fellow prisoner getting tortured and the goodhearted God could not leave anyone that was in pain behind. When he was coming nearer to where the sounds came from he got the feeling that he somehow knew the voice that was moaning but he couldn’t really place it. This feeling made him uneasy but nonetheless he ventured on to save the soul that was suffering.  
Finally, he found the room that the voice was coming from. Thor, silently, tried to push the door open and it actually worked. Yet when he saw the source of the moans he wished he hadn’t followed his instinct and hadn’t opened the door. This was going to haunt him for the rest of his days. 

The first thing he saw when he looked inside was two naked people. One was laying on top of the other and it was that person’s ass that Thor saw first. That ass belonged to the Grandmaster, as Thor recognized by the grey hair and statue. Hands grasped the Shoulder blades of the dictator of Sakaar, while another loud and sensual moan was echoing in the room. That’s when he saw who was lying underneath the other man. During the moan the person on his back stretched his head back and long black hair was clearly visible. Thor immediately recognized the dark locks and the face and instantly knew why the voice was so familiar to him. It was his own Brother getting fucked by the Grandmaster, the person who imprisoned the God of Thunder on this dump of a planet.  
A big wave of rage washed over him. What did the Grandmaster think he was doing?! It was one thing being a tyrant and imprisoning a God, but defiling said God’s brother was unforgivable and Thor couldn’t let him get away with it. He may not be as close to Loki as he once was, but he was still his brother. He had to protect Loki and especially his honour.  
With righteous anger and determination Thor walked into the room: “What do you think you are doing to my brother!?” Two heads spun around immediately and looked at the God of Thunder.  
Loki’s eyes grew wide and his face started to blush slightly “T…Thor, …what are y...you doing here?”  
“Yeah shouldn’t you be in uh my cell with the other prisoners with eh jobs” the Grandmaster asked while Loki tried to gently but steadily push him off himself. When the leader of Sakaar slid off Loki the black haired Aesir immediately grabbed a blanket to cover himself.  
“You will not defile my brother any further, you vile creature!” Thor roared angrily.  
“Thor, this is not what it looks like… well it's exactly what it looks like but it’s not how you think it is”, Loki mumbled still very much embarrassed.  
“I doubt that very much, brother! He is ruining your honour and misusing his power and for that I will revenge you!”, he said while getting closer to the bed and raising his fist.  
Loki was spurred into action and sat up, making a stopping hand motion: “Thor stop! I don’t need you to revenge me! He didn’t defile me. I wanted this!”  
This made Thor stop and look at Loki with a shocked expression. “What do you mean you wanted this? How could you want this? He’s a tyrant and he threw me, your brother, into jail. He somehow clouded your mind, so you would say such things!”  
“If I am allowed to interrupt, because you know I am still in the eh room. I did no such thing. Loki here is doing everything out of his own free will. Why would I force him to so anything when I have a whole planet that would readily bed me if asked?”  
Thor didn’t know what to say to that. He honestly can’t comprehend the fact that Loki would freely sleep with the tyrant of this planet that imprisoned Thor. “…but he’s a tyrant Loki. Why would you do that?”  
Loki sighed “Let’s not discuss that here”, turned his head to the Grandmaster, “would it be all right if I talk to him alone in my quarters, Grandmaster?”  
“Yes sure, as long as you won’t break him out and return to me when you two are finished. You can bring him too if you want”, the Elder answered while wagging his eyebrows.  
Loki blushed again: “I don’t think it will come to that”, then he addressed Thor again, “could you maybe wait outside for a few minutes while I dress myself?” Thor just nodded dumbfoundedly and turned around, closed the door and waited for his brother to get ready. The second Thor left the room Loki looked at the Grandmaster: “I’m so sorry Grandmaster. He’s a bit of a hothead”  
Loki glanced away but the older man put a finger under the god of mischief’s chin and softly forced him to look at him. “No problem, as long as you return swiftly, so we can continue our activities.” He blinked and then kissed Loki deeply, which left the black-haired man longing for more. Reluctantly he pushed the Grandmaster away, stood up and dressed himself. When he was finished he sighed and with a last glance at the glorious naked form of his partner left the room to meet his brother.

Outside Thor was already pacing, waiting for Loki to return and explain this whole affair. “What was this all about Loki? Why are you saying that you want him to defile you?”  
“Not here, Thor”, he hissed and shoved Thor into a nearby room. It wasn’t a very spacious room, but it would hopefully do for their talk. There was just a big table with 6 chairs in the room and nothing else. “I’m saying these things brother, because I mean them”  
Thor still wasn’t convinced: “He makes you say that somehow, perhaps with his magic or something similar.”  
Loki raised an eyebrow: “Do you really think I’m under any spell? That’s kind of insulting even from you” With another sigh the black haired man looked at his brother: “Look, I know you and him did not have the best start and I get it that you are upset, but I am an adult and if you don’t trust in him, trust in my ability to protect myself from mind bending magic or to wean off unwanted advances.”  
“Just like you did back then with Angrboda?” Thor bit back sarcastically, “We had to banish your offspring to break her hold on you”  
“FOR THE LAST TIME THOR, I WAS NOT UNDER ANY SPELL!”, the banishment had been more than two decades ago, but the memory was still fresh in Loki’s mind. His children, his innocent children had been taken away from him in the cruellest of ways just because the Allfather couldn’t bear the scandal that Loki’s affair with the giant enchantress would have brought. Loki took a deep breath to calm himself, there was nothing he could do for his children anymore. “… and I’m not under any spell now. The Grandmaster likes me, and I enjoy his company very much, no enchantment needed. Stop interfering in matters that you don’t understand, Thor”  
Thor for his part looked a bit ashamed. He knew how much the banishment of Loki’s children had hurt the other man and still did, yet he couldn’t believe what Loki was telling him. “But why would you enjoy his company, when he was the one that imprisoned me and kept me from returning to Asgard so that I could save our home from Hela’s rule? That is what I simply do not understand.”  
“Because he likes me for who I am! I can be myself for once without people judging me!”  
Thor looked down to the ground thinking hard about what his Brother had said. He knew Loki was judged back in Asgard for his peculiar antics and especially his Seiðr, as it was considered a female trait, but Thor never would have thought that this judgement would willingly steer his little brother into the arms of someone like the Grandmaster.  
“I like the life I have here Thor. My skills are finally appreciated the way they should be and I’m actually kind of happy for once.”, Loki said softly.  
This made Thor glance at his brother again and he noticed, now that he has cooled down a bit and actually looked at his brother, how good he looked. Gone was the haunted look in his eyes which he hadn’t been able to shake off after he learned of their mother’s death. Especially since he hadn’t been able to get closure with her funeral, seeing as he hadn’t been allowed to go. Loki’s stance also seemed a bit more relaxed than normally. All points that indicate the truthfulness of Loki’s words, much to the chagrin of Thor. Yes, maybe life on Sakaar treated Loki well but Thor still won’t have him date (were they even dating or were they just sleeping with each other?) someone as despicable as the Grandmaster. “But Loki, can’t you see that the Grandmaster is evil? He is keeping slaves, who he trains to kill each other for the sole purpose of his entertainment! If they even get to the arena. People who aren’t that strong get just killed! How can you like someone like that?!”  
Loki looked away shortly: “I know he isn’t perfect but don’t forget that I have ended a lot of lives too. I’m not innocent and neither is he, but I feel good around him. He makes me feel appreciated for once and I won’t give that up, no matter your arguments. I know you don’t like it but as my brother, which you always so readily claim to be, isn’t my happiness the important thing?”  
Thor knew Loki had a point but that didn’t mean he had to like it or accept it. He was ready to go on another tirade when he looked into Loki’s eyes and saw the soft glimmer of hope there. Hope for Thor to understand him and value his happiness. To accept him and the fact that he found something with the Grandmaster. Thor sighed. Who was he to deprive his brother of his happiness? He had already been through so much, they both had. Was it worth it to lose his brother again just because Thor didn’t approve of his partner? “You’re right. Your happiness is important, and I can see that life here treats you well and that he makes you happy. I don’t like it, but I see it. I just don’t want to lose you again. Not now, not after just finding you again.”  
Loki was on the verge to defend himself again when the words reached his brain: “… did you just agree with me? That’s a first”  
“I love you Loki, I do. You’re my brother and I want you to be happy, even if it’s with someone like him.”  
“Thank you”, Loki said softly and smiled a small but genuine smile. That was all Thor needed as permission to hug his brother. The hug lasted for a while, both happy to not have lost each other again because of an argument. When they finally released each other, Loki looked sheepishly at Thor.  
“That went better than expected”  
“Agreed. But Brother I still have a question for you.” Loki signalled Thor to go on: “Will you help me defeat Hela and get Asgard back? You can return here afterwards, but I could really use you help.”  
A wicked smile appeared on Loki’s face and he nodded: “Of course, come on let’s take down our sister!”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished a fanfic that I started. yay!  
> The format could be a bit off I don't know I have never posted a fic here so it's new for me.  
> If you find some mistakes feel free to point them out to me so I can change it.   
> Anyway I hope you liked it!


End file.
